Pas si heureux...
by Val
Summary: Laissez faire le titre, je savais vraiment pas comment l'intituler. Donc, song/yaoi fic sur Trunks, qui n'est pas aussi heureux qu'on pourrait le penser... Reviewer SVP!


  
Note: Cette fic est une songfic et une yaoi fic. Ça veut dire: il y a les paroles d'une chanson ET de l'homosexualité. Soyez ouverts d'esprit SVP...  
Note2: J'AI ÉCRIT LA PREMIÈRE SONGFIC ET LE PREMIER YAOI EN FRANÇAIS!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chanson: Jeune et con  
Par: Saez  
  
  
  
  
  
Un rayon de lumière glissait sur le visage du jeune homme; après un certain temps, il luisait doucement sur sa paupière close. Le dormeur grogna alors dans son sommeil, tourna la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Trunks attendit que les vapeurs du sommeil ne se dissipent avant de regarder son cadran. Huit heures...  
  
Passant une main lourde dans ses cheveux, il se leva comme un automate, se demandant si c'était le matin ou le soir. Son estomac se manifesta alors bruyamment, si bien qu'il décida de manger avant de prendre sa douche. En passant devant un miroir, Trunks remarqua combien il avait l'air fatigué. "Normal, après une nuit pareille..."  
  
Il marchait dans un couloir, ou plutôt s'y traînait, lorsqu'une petite créature aux longs cheveux mauves courut dans ses jambes, rieuse.  
  
- Ah! Trunks!  
  
Bra fit un large sourire à son grand frère, tendit les bras pour se faire prendre.  
  
- Bonne nuit! dit-elle joyeusement.  
- C'est le soir? demanda Trunks en la soulevant.  
- Ben oui! T'as dormi toute la journée!  
  
Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue, gigota, s'échappa. Trunks sourit en l'entendant dire "Viens me raconter une histoire, papa!", puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
  
"Encore un jour se lève sur la planète Terre  
Et je sors doucement de mes rêves je rentre dans la danse   
Comme toujours il est huit heures du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour   
Je me suis encore couché trop tard je me suis rendu sourd   
Encore "  
  
  
Trunks était en train de manger les restes du souper lorsque sa mère entra dans la salle à manger, l'air affairée. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit, ses sourcils se froncèrent.  
  
- Ah! te voilà, toi! dit-elle. A quelle heure es-tu rentré?  
- Euh... Je sais pas...  
- Trunks! Je sais bien qu'à vingt ans, on veut sortir et s'amuser, mais il y a des limites! Ça fait déjà trois soirs que tu reviens à des heures impossibles!  
  
Trunks roula des yeux sous ses paupières mi-closes, tenant sa tête d'une main. "Pourquoi elle crie comme ça? J'suis pas sourd..."  
  
- Compris? fit Bulma après un discours qu'il n'avait pas écouté à moitié.  
- Ouais...  
- Bien! Oh! Goten a appelé, il y a environ une heure... Tu le rappelles!  
- Ok...  
  
Bulma quitta rapidement la pièce comme si elle avait déjà trouvé un autre sujet d'inquiétude. Trunks soupira, se leva et alla prendre une douche rapide. "J'espère qu'il peut sortir, j'ai pas envie de rester collé ici..." L'ambiance de la dernière nuit, passée dans une boîte de nuit, lui revint en mémoire, le fit sourire. Il aimait la musique forte, les salles bondées, l'éclairage endiablé... Alors le temps n'avait plus de sens, il oubliait qui il était, il se fondait dans cette masse dansante... Il pouvait oublier qu'au fond sa vie n'était pas si belle, qu'au fond il n'était pas si heureux... C'était un échappatoire, il le savait bien, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas se l'admettre.  
  
Soudain agacé par ses propres pensées, Trunks ferma l'eau, enroula une serviette autour de ses reins et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En passant devant celle de sa soeur, il entendit un extrait de l'"histoire" de Végéta.  
  
- ...le prince dût alors avaler toute la nourriture infernale de la méchante sorcière...  
  
"Heee... On va faire comme si on avait rien entendu... Mais si maman apprend qu'il raconte ça à Bra..."  
  
Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et d'appeler Goten. Un instant plus tard, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à Satan City, où une nouvelle boîte de nuit venait d'ouvrir.  
  
~~  
  
- Trunks! Salut!  
  
Goten se posa à côté de son meilleur ami, lui donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie. Trunks sursauta légèrement, sourit en tentant de contrôler son coeur affolé. "Il est tellement beau ce soir..." Son regard glissa furtivement vers le col plutôt lâche du chandail bleu foncé de son ami, réprima un léger frisson: il avait une vue plutôt pas mal sur la poitrine musclée de Goten...  
  
- T'es paralysé ou quoi? demanda celui-ci en souriant. Viens!  
  
Il le tira par le bras dans la boîte de nuit, où la musique les assoma. Trunks sentit aussitôt le rythme de la musique envahir son corps, mais il suivit d'abord Goten jusqu'au bar. En chemin, plusieurs filles les sifflèrent ou leur firent des clins d'oeil, mais Trunks ne les regarda même pas. Après tout, Goten le tenait encore par le poignet...  
  
  
"Encore une soirée où la jeunesse Terre  
Encore elle va bien s'amuser puisqu'ici rien n'a de sens   
Alors on va danser faire semblant d'être heureux   
Pour aller gentiment se coucher mais demain rien n'ira mieux"  
  
  
- Go... Goten, tu... Tu es... Euh... Là et je... Euh...  
- Allez, vieux, tais-toi un peu.  
  
Goten se posa lentement sur le balcon de la chambre de Trunks, en soutenant ce dernier. Complètement saoûl, le fils de Végéta s'aggripa à son ami, souriant vaguement dans son ivresse. Goten fit un sourire gêné, détacha les doigts qui serraient ses épaules.  
  
- Allez, bonne nuit, dit-il.  
- Tu rentres pas? Hein, Chibi?  
  
Trunks avait prit l'habitude d'appeler son ami ainsi, depuis qu'ils connaissaient Goku, puisqu'à cette époque Goten avait l'air d'une version miniaturisée de son père. Le surnom lui était resté avec les années, même si Trunks ne l'utilisait plus aussi souvent qu'avant.  
  
- Euh... Non, je dois rentrer. Sinon, maman va faire une crise...  
- Ah... Bon... Salut alors.  
  
Trunks rentra dans sa chambre en titubant. Goten attendit qu'il soit tombé sur son lit avant de s'en aller en volant. "Il s'est encore saoûlé... Pauvre Trunks, on dirait qu'il essaie d'oublier quelque chose... A chaque fois, il boit comme un trou..."  
  
Juste au moment où Trunks allait s'endormir pour de bon, Végéta ouvrit violemment la porte, alluma la lumière.  
  
- Trunks, debout! Viens te battre!  
  
Comme toute réponse, le jeune homme roula sur le ventre, cacha son visage contre le lit en grognant.  
  
- Tout de suite! insista son père.  
- Ah... Pour quoi faire?  
- Trunks, tu es un Saiyen, tu devrais t'entraîner au lieu de gaspiller ton potentiel comme ça!  
- Ouais, ouais...  
- Comment peux-tu être mon fils!? Tu es mou, lâche! Il n'y a même pas l'ombre d'un Saiyen en toi! Et si la Terre est attaquée, tu serais incapable de te battre pour elle! Même pas en tant que Terrien! Je crois que tu étais plus fort gamin. Keuf! C'est pareil que pour les fils de Carot!  
- Ah... Tu radotes...  
- Et toi tu ne comprends pas! Vous gâchez votre puissance!  
- J'avais rien demandé... Fous-moi la paix...  
  
Trunks pouvait presque entendre la colère gonfler la veine du front de son père. Il sentait qu'il poussait un peu trop, mais ça lui était étrangement égal.  
  
- Votre génération est pourrie! s'écria le Prince des Saiyens. Après moi et Carot, il n'y aura personne pour défendre cette foutue planète!  
- Ben t'as juste à demander l'immortalité à Shenron, comme ça tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner durant toute ta foutue vie et défendre la Terre et tu seras ben content! Tu nous verras tous crever les uns après les autres, mais tu t'en foutras bien, parce que tu vas pouvoir te battre toujours! Et un jour, tu seras seul avec toute ta puissance et rien à faire, personne à qui parler! Vas-y, mais moi je reste ici! Je... Oh, et puis zut, laisse-moi dormir...  
- Espèce d'imbécile! cracha Végéta en sortant, furieux.  
- Espèce de malade, marmonna Trunks, déjà à moitié ré-endormi.  
  
"On a plus besoin de s'entraîner... Le danger, c'est pas un envahisseur de l'espace, c'est la pourriture que la société devient... On va se tuer tout seul! Il ne comprendra jamais ça... C'est fini, l'époque des grands combats pour sauver la planète... Fini..."  
  
  
"Puisqu'on est jeune et con   
Puisqu'ils sont vieux et fous   
Puisque des hommes crèvent sous les ponts   
Mais ce monde s'en fout   
Puisqu'on est que des pions   
Contents d'être à genoux   
Puisque je sais qu'un jour nous gagnerons à devenir fous "  
  
  
- Maman? Pourquoi Trunks dort toujours le jour?  
  
Surprise, Bulma regarda sa fille, dont les grands yeux bleus brillaient d'une curiosité vaguement inquiète.  
  
- Il se couche trop tard, alors il dort plus tard, répondit-elle, avec un sourire.  
- Ah... Et pourquoi il se couche tard?  
- Parce qu'il va fêter avec Goten.  
- Une fête? Je veux y aller!  
- Ah non! Tu es bien trop jeune, ma chérie. Allez, il faut aller se coucher, maintenant.  
- Bon...  
  
Un peu dépitée, Bra embrassa sa mère et partit à la recherche de son père. A nouveau, elle croisa Trunks dans un couloir.  
  
- Bonne nuit! dit-elle en sautant dans ses bras.  
  
Trunks, un peu perdu, la laissa l'embrasser et filer sans vraiment réagir. "Il est donc huit heures..." pensa-t-il lentement. D'un pas mort, il alla jusqu'au salon le plus près pour se laisser tomber sur l'un des divans. Il aurait pu dormir une semaine complète, tellement il se sentait vidé de toute énergie.  
  
Le souvenir de sa "discussion" avec son père fit alors surface dans son esprit, bien que très confusément. "Comment peux-tu être mon fils!? Tu es mou, lâche!" Trunks se souvenait vaguement s'être emporté par la suite... Mais tout cela avait si peu d'importance à présent. Peu importait si Végéta le forçait à se battre jusqu'aux limites de la mort pour se venger... "Il a raison, on est une génération pourrie, lâche..."  
  
Tout naturellement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers la nuit passée... Vers Goten... Des images, de courtes scènes surgissaient dans sa tête, lui arrachant un gémissement inaudible. Goten qui dansait, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, les yeux brillants, l'esprit ailleurs... Lui aussi aimait se perdre dans la musique... Trunks se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi devait-il être amoureux de son meilleur ami? D'un garçon! "Si papa le savait... Il me tuerait!" Il se demanda alors pourquoi cette pensée ne lui faisait rien...  
  
- Trunks!  
  
La voix claire de sa mère le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit un oeil et la vit, poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés, prête pour un autre sermon.  
  
- Tu es encore revenu aux petites heures du matin, hein?  
  
En guise de réponse, Trunks ferma les yeux. Il avait si mal à la tête, tout à coup...  
  
- Si ça continue, tu vas être privé de sortie! Non mais, regarde-toi! Tu te traînes, tu grognes, un peu plus et tu fuis la lumière du jour! Seigneur, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir?  
- Une loque!  
  
Le jeune homme se surprit lui-même par la dérision sarcastique de sa voix. Il sentit la surprise de Bulma, qui se changea rapidement en un agacement frustré.  
  
- Enfin, Trunks! Tu fous ta vie en l'air! Ecoute-moi bien, dans trois jours, tu rentres au bureau. Tu es mieux d'être à l'heure et en forme!  
- Ouais...  
  
Le claquement des talons sur le plancher s'éloigna, Trunks se roula sur le côté pour tourner le dos à la pièce. Le bureau... La Capsule Corporation... Cela lui semblait si irréel, si... Injuste. Il n'était pas fait pour ce travail, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Il détestait rester assis derrière un bureau à signer des papiers, mais ce qu'il aimait ou non n'intéressait personne. Il n'avait qu'à se soumettre, qu'à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, qu'à faire semblait d'être heureux... Comme ça tout le monde serait content de lui...  
  
Mais il en avait tellement assez maintenant...  
  
  
"Encore un jour se lève sur la planète Terre  
Mais j'ai depuis longtemps perdu mes rêves je connais trop la danse  
Comme toujours il est huit heures du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour  
Mais je sais qu'on est quelques milliards à chercher l'amour  
Encore"  
  
  
La longue aiguille noire refit le tour de l'horloge, lentement, infiniment lentement. Trunks soupira, brassa quelques feuilles, regarda par la fenêtre. "C'est trop bête, être enfermé dans un bureau alors qu'il fait si beau..." Il se demanda ce que Goten pouvait faire en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il se baignait, que le soleil faisait miroiter l'eau sur sa peau douce et ferme... Peut-être que l'eau était assez chaude et qu'il se baignait sans...  
  
Trunks secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il avait grandement besoin de se changer les idées. Il jetta un autre coup d'oeil à l'horloge. "Encore deux heures ici..." Il attendit un peu, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre entrouverte, tentation à laquelle il devenait incroyablement difficile de résister. Plus il attendait, plus son besoin de liberté, son envie de fuir, devenaient pressants. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un bond, sauta par la fenêtre et s'envola vers la position de l'aura de son meilleur ami. Il laissa partir au vent sa cravate et son veston, déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Un sourire heureux illuminait maintenant son visage. Ah! cette sensation bénie de liberté...  
  
Il trouva Goten assoupi dans la forêt près de chez lui, à l'ombre sous un grand arbre. Après s'être posé silencieusement, Trunks prit le temps d'observer le visage endormi de son ami, puis il caressa doucement sa joue du bout d'un doigt. Sa peau était si douce... Si fraîche...  
  
- Eh, Goten... Debout, vieux.  
  
Le jeune homme gémit dans son rêve, sa main agrippa le bras de Trunks alors qu'il s'éveillait lentement.  
  
- Trunks, je... AAH!!!  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, s'écarta avec un cri. Trunks éclata de rire, tentant en même temps de calmer les battements trop rapides dans sa poitrine. Goten esquissa un sourire gêné, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, dans une tentative vaine pour les démêler. Un petit moment passa sans qu'ils ne parlent. Cachés plus loin, quelques oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement, meublant le silence.  
  
- Tu travailles pas, toi? demanda enfin Goten.  
- Je suis sorti plus tôt, sourit Trunks.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, hein?  
  
"En plein ça... Oh, pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Goten..."  
  
- C'est en plein ça! répondit-il sur un ton moqueur. Allez, on va en ville!  
- A vos ordres, chef!  
  
  
Alors qu'ils volaient jusqu'à la première ville où les boîtes de nuit étaient ouvertes, Trunks se demanda ce que sa mère dirait de sa fugue. Elle tenait tellement à le voir directeur de la Capsule Corporation après elle qu'elle en ferait sûrement tout un plat et il en entendrait parler pendant des semaines. "Elle se fout bien de ce que je veux..."  
  
- Trunks! Ici!  
  
Il suivit son ami, la tête remplie d'idées plus ou moins joyeuses. Dès qu'il mit le pied dans l'établissement, son coeur se mit à battre au rythme de la musique. Bientôt il avait oublié le monde extérieur et le temps qui filait, seule comptait la sensation enivrante de perdition qui le remplissait. Après un moment, il ferma les yeux pour mieux dériver... Oubliés, l'avenir dans les bureux, les idées de son père, les sentiments pour Goten... Il n'y avait plus que lui, la musique et des dizaines de personnes qui tentaient d'oublier, comme lui...  
  
  
"Encore une soirée où la jeunesse Terre  
Encore elle va bien s'amuser dans cet état d'urgence  
Alors elle va danser faire semblant d'exister  
Qui sait si l'on ferme les yeux on vivra vieux"  
  
  
- Allez, Trunks, on rentre. Tu bosses, demain.  
- Bosser? T'es malade? Je veux fêter, Goten... Pas bosser...  
- Je sais, je sais... Allez, viens.  
  
Goten passa son bras sous les épaules de son ami, décolla doucement. Trunks affichait maintenant un air si triste, si désespéré...  
  
- Fais pas cette tête, on reviendra une autre fois!  
- On revient toujours... Toujours... On croit se rebeller, mais on est just soumis à d'autre chose!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, maintenant?  
  
Trunks respira profondément. L'odeur doucement sauvage de Goten emplit ses poumons...  
  
- On est soumis, Goten! Soumis!  
- Mais oui...  
- Je veux être libre!  
  
Soudain, il repoussa son ami, s'éleva un peu dans les airs. Goten attendit, inquiet. Trunks était encore ivre et avait brassé des idées noires toute la soirée...  
  
- J'veux plus faire ce que ma mère veut... Pas le bureau... J'veux pas m'entraîner avec mon père... Je veux avoir une vie à moi, Chibi... A moi...  
  
Un sanglot le secoua. Surpris, Goten le laissa tomber entre ses bras, pour qu'il puisse pleurer contre lui.  
  
- Ils ne m'auront pas, hein? Dis-le-moi...  
- Ça va, Trunks, calme-toi. Ils veulent seulement le mieux pour toi...  
- Pour eux! Ils se foutent de ce que je veux...  
  
Trunks nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de Goten, le pressa contre lui. "Il sent si bon... Sa peau est si douce... Oh, Chibi, pourquoi c'est si dur?" La main de Goten lui frottait gentiment le dos, comme on caresse un enfant, l'autre glissa timidement dans les cheveux couleur lavende...  
  
  
"Puisqu'on est jeune et con  
Puisqu'ils sont vieux et fous  
Puisque des hommes crèvent sous les ponts  
Mais ce monde s'en fout  
Puisqu'on est que des pions  
Contents d'être à genoux  
Puisque je sais qu'un jour nous nous aimerons  
Comme des fous"  
  
  
La lumière filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux mal fermés. Affalé sur son lit, Trunks se réveillait, lentement. Il se sentait si faible, si las de tout... Il entendait la voix claire de Bra demander un baiser à leur père, et des oiseaux qui chantaient dehors... Vu l'atmosphère, c'était probablement le soir déjà. Un coup d'oeil à son cadran lui apprit qu'il était presque huit heures...  
  
Malgré son estomac affamé, Trunks ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne réussissait plus à se convaincre de se lever, il n'en voyait plus la peine... Un moment passa, comme si le temps s'était suspendu... Il se souvint avoir pleuré dans les bras de Goten, d'avoir effleuré son cou des lèvres... Un sentiment de panique paresseuse, plutôt comme un découragement douloureux, l'envahit, gonfla dans son coeur comme une vague d'abattement. "J'espère que j'ai pas gaffé..."  
  
Après un long moment, il se résigna et se leva. Sa mère piquerait une autre crise... Si son père le voyait, il aurait un autre sermon, peut-être qu'il serait forcé de se battre encore... Ou bien Végéta l'ignorerait tout simplement. Et puis, il faudrait appeler Goten, feindre de ne pas se souvenir pour ne rien changer... Faire comme si tout allait bien... Avec un peu d'efforts, il s'en convaincrerait lui-même...  
  
  
"Encore un jour se lève sur la planète Terre  
Où j'ai depuis longtemps perdu mes rêves je connais trop la danse  
Comme toujours il est huit heures du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour  
Mais je sais qu'on est quelques milliards à chercher l'amour"  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
